


It's You

by Blaine_Eliseo



Category: Captain America, Marvel
Genre: F/M, reader is a badass who finally cracks, twelve percent angst and the rest is fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-09-15 09:55:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9229532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blaine_Eliseo/pseuds/Blaine_Eliseo
Summary: Natasha and Bucky has plans





	

**Author's Note:**

> a piece of trash written around 5:00 am and I would like to share this with you. Also, not proofread. I apologoze for mistakes and I will fix this soon.

Overlooking at the bright city lights of New York from the Stark's tower's rooftop, Y/N grabbed the bottle of champagne across the glass table and poured herself and Natasha another glass. The two assassins were having their one of their ladies night  
-as they called it- outside under the beautiful night sky and cold weather, without any interruptions -or so Y/N thought. 

Both girls would sit outside, enjoy the peaceful evening that rarely passed by in their field if work, and share their problems with each other. After all that's what friends do, and after all the life threatening missions they've been on together they were definitely more than good friends. 

"So you and Rogers, mind explaining what's going on lately." Natasha knew that things between the two have been complicated and wanted to bring the topic up. 

"Well, I don't really know what's happening between the both of us. I mean there have been some harmless flirting going on between us and-" 

Natasha snorted so loud after hearing the word harmless she almost spit her drink out! 

"Oh honey, harmless you call it harmless?" She snickers and Y/N frowns at her reaction. "Please, everyone is disgusted by Steve's cheesy pick up lines and you, giggling like a school girl doesn't help. And don't get me started on the stares you give him." Natasha jokingly snaps before taking another sip from her glass.

"But we haven't seen each other lately. He has other stuff to do. Better stuff." Y/N muttered sadly. "You and I both know I like him very much maybe even to the point where I can say I love him but," Y/N hesitated to continue her sentence knowing that the next words would certainly break her heart. 

"But?" Natasha pressed urging her to go on while making sure her plan was being executed. She looked over Y/N's shoulder to see Bucky and a surprised Steve standing beside the sliding glass door that connected the rooftop to the inside of the building. 

"He doesn't feel that way about me." And at that moment Y/N was pretty sure she had just broken her own heart. She didn't think saying it out loud would hurt this much

Steve, who wanted to reach out to Y/N and explain his side and tell her what he really feels, was stopped by Bucky, who held him off.

"Keep listening, pal." He told his friend, who longingly stared at Y/N. 

"What makes you say that?" Natasha asked as she hoped her plan would work. 

"You're seriously asking that? He'd finally gotten over Peggy and when I thought I had a chance he's falling for Sharon. How can you not see that? And how can I not see that? I can't get in the way!" Y/N frustratingly explained feeling like an idiot for allowing herself to be lead on. 

Tears of anger fell from Y/N's eyes and soon enough they became tears of pain. Natasha hated seeing her like this, it was such a rare thing for either one of them to cry. "This is crazy. I can't believe I'm crying over a boy. I've been tortured by underground groups, I was almost killed by villains. Why am I crying over this?" She took a deep breathe, pausing for a moment to wipe her tears away. 

"I want him to be happy even if it hurts me. He deserves to have a good life after everything he did for this country." Y/N told Natasha who tried to hide the forming smile on her face when she saw Steve approaching them from behind. 

"You're my happiness, sweetheart." Y/N froze after hearing his voice. She turned around to check if she wasn't dreaming. That's when she saw him, standing in front of her with a small shy smile. "I want to be with you." He told her and reached for her hand. 

"We'll give you some privacy." With that Natasha and Bucky excused themselves, satisfied with their plans for the evening. 

Y/N turned to Steve, "You what?" 

"I want to be with you, silly." His strong arms moved to her waist and pulled her closer to him. He stared at her eyes with such love and affection Y/N thought she might melt on the spot.

"But what about Sharon?" Y/N asked, feeling a tiny bit of insecurity coming up. However, that did not stop her to wrap her arms around Steve's neck. 

"There's nothing between us. We're good friends is all." He assured her. "You're the one I love and the one I want to be with." 

"Really?" Y/N asked in disbelief. "But I thoug-"

"I'm sorry if I made you feel like I lead you on. You have been there with me ever since the beginning and you waited patiently for my scars to heal. You waited until I was ready to love again and I'm sorry for not being clear that you're the one I have feelings for. I love you and I'm gonna spend the rest of my life proving that." 

Steve closed the distance between them with a kiss and Natasha and Bucky happily watched from a far, glad to see their friends getting the love they both deserve.


End file.
